Midnight Blue
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Set in the silver millennium In which friendship between the inner and outer senshi is forbidden. But then someone breaks the rules by falling in love with someone from the other team...


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters .

_Summary : Set in the silver millennium In which friendship between the inner and outer senshi is forbidden. But someone breaks the rules by falling in love with someone from the other team...OneShot , Shoujoai , Minako/Setsuna , AU ..._

_Warning :_ I AM aware of the fact I send this story before but because of certain reasons i'm sending it again...

**Midnight Blue**

--

Setsuna sat in the high grass letting the wind play with her hair. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. If you didn't know any better you would say she was asleep. And though all of this was visible on the woman's face , it was also very clear the green haired senshi was in deep thoughts , pained thoughts. Memories of what had happened a few weeks ago kept flooting in her mind.

She always went to this field when she felt confussed or afraid or even hurt. This was the only place that wasn't discovered by others yet. It was the place thet connected the inner part of the moon with the outer part. You see , the inner Senshi weren't allowed to talk to the outer senshi and the same way around. Here where the grass was green her thoughts and heart felt like they had turned black completely. She didn't understand why. Why couldn't the outers and inners just get along ? Was it all because of the fact they believed in different ways to fight evil and to save their planet. Weren't they all Senshi together , to save this world by fighting evil as a team ?

It had been a long time ago since the green haired time protector had a real talk with the queen of the white moon , since she talked to Ami , Sailor Mercury about the latest news. Ofcourse she could also talk about those things with Michiru or Haruka , even to Hotaru she could talk about various stuff but not about what had been bothering her since quite a long time.

Two weeks ago Setsuna's life was completely turned upside down when one of the inner senshi broke through the proctecting walls and through all the things the rules forbid her to do. She had saved Setsuna , she had saved her for god's sake ! Not a problem you'd say ? Well it was a problem , they shouldn't have contact with eachothers , they were suppossed to hate her. That's what they had been taught and so be it.

_Flashback_

_Sailor pluto run through the palace followed by a red creature. Where could she run to next ? She had already entered the forbidden part of the palace , the part where only the inners where allowed to come. She felt so hopeless without her garnet globe that had been knocked out of her hands just a few minutes ago._

_When the Senshi suddenly fell over something that was thrown by the demon that followed her she could've sworn she was going to die. For a minute she wished she was anywhere but at this place. No she wasn't afraid of dying , after all she believed death wasn't the end but merely and interruption. No she was afraid she was never going to be able to confess her love to those who mattered , she was afraid she wasn't going to be able to confess the things that needed to be said but most of all she was afraid to say goodbye._

_Then silence , followed by a scream. A familiar sound , a familiar voice._

_Pluto turned her head to see at the one who had saved her. Much to her dismay she found it was the blonde goddess of love who had just saved her life , Sailor Venus. Then she turned her head back to look at what had happened to the creature that had been chasing her. It was dead , smoke was all that had stayed remained of it._

_'' Are you okay ?'' Sailor Venus asked as she de-transformed. Pluto just ignored the blonde senshi as she stood up from the ground and started to walk away again. She had to go back to their part of the palace , this wasn't where she belonged anymore._

_'' It was a mistake saving me , I shouldn't have done the same it it were you.'' It sounded cold and heartless and maybe it was but it was how she felt on the moment. It was her way of looking at the current situation._

_'' No...'' Minako had whispered after her.'' You wouldn't...''_

_End flashback_

The green haired woman now turned her head so she could look at the person who had been standing behind her for quite a long while. She had ignored it until now. She knew turning around was a mistake but her curiousity took the best of her. '' Haruka ?''

The blonde senshi nodded. She knew Setsuna had expected Minako to stand in front of her.'' Dissapointed ?'' The past few weeks it had looked like they weren't friends anymore and here they were , sharing after a while of not talking to eachother , not more than one or two words. The guardian of time shook her head.

'' Ofcourse not , why would I be ?''

Haruka smirked for a second before sitting down next to her fellow senshi in the high grass.'' I don't know...maybe you expected someone else...''

'' How did you find me , did you know about this place too ?'' Setsuna asked changing the subject.

'' I come here a lot too , when I need to think...you know. But lately I didn't come here anymore because another person needed some time too on her own.'' It was obvious the blonde was talking about Setsuna.

'' Think about what ? You think this whole outer and inner senshi war is a...''

'' No.'' Haruka said answering Setsuna before the question was even asked.'' I think the inners deserve this , after all it were them who declared this war between the inner and outer planets.''

'' Maybe they had a good reason for it.'' Setsuna replied knowing she had said to much. Haruka just gave her a questioning look wondering why Setsuna suddenly was teaming up with the enemy. Okay , she had to admit she missed it too sometimes , those young and naive girls but that was it. They hadn't done anything wrong so if the inners where planning on becoming a team again they were the ones to apologise. Not them.

'' Since when are you siding with them ?'' The blonde tomboy asked.

Setsuna stopped looking at the senshi of the wind and gazed up at the night sky above them.'' You haven't answered my question before.''

'' You didn't answer mine either.'' Haruka replied annoying the green haired woman. Oh yes Haruka could be so damn stubborn. When the tomboy saw she wasn't getting an answer from her friend she just took a deep breath.'' Which question ?''

It was now Setsuna's turn to smirk.'' Why did you come here , you said you came here before to think...about what ?'' Even though she wasn't facing she blonde she knew Haruka had a pain expression on her face. She had known something was bothering the blonde , she just didn't know what it was.

'' It's Michiru...'' Haruka answered after a few more minutes of hesitation.'' We had a fight and it's okay now. I mean we're not fighting anymore and we continued going on with our lives where we left them...but..''

'' But..?''

'' Sometimes I wonder if I am enough...You know...before she met me she wanted to become a mother.'' The blonde whispered hoarsely.'' I can never give her that.. And i'm always making her mad with the things I do , I lose my temper so easily and when that happens I always take it out on her and all she does is comfort me and listen to my problems...''

'' People change.'' Setsuna said.'' Maybe her dream was to become a mother back then but have you ever thought of the options she maybe doesn't want the same now. Maybe she wants to be a good wife to her lover , has that ever occured to you ? Shouldn't you be with her this very moment ? Holding her and tell her you love her instead of coming here , listening to my problems while she's afraid you don't love her anymore ?'' Her voice sounded so different , so fragile as if she was talking about her own life.

'' Setsuna...'' Was all Haruka could say before they were interrupted by a soft voice that came from behind them. Both women knew who was standing behind them , Haruka just ignored the girl behind her pretending not to care while Setsuna's heart started racing.

_Flashback_

_'' You are avoiding me.'' Minako said as she followed Setsuna through the store._

_'' I'm not.'' Said the green haired woman as she walked past the other girl._

_Minako rolled her eyes.'' Yes you are ! We might be taught to hate eachother in battle but you said it wouldn't change anything , you said...'' She was cut off by the green haired senshi who now looked at her with an emotionless look on her face._

_'' I said what ? Forget what I said Minako , forget everything ! I don't know you and you should do the same as i'm doing right now...''_

_'' Shop ?'' The blonde asked sarcastically. Ofcourse she was hurting inside but she wasn't going to let Setsuna win this battle. They had to talk , after all that they went through before this stupid war between inner and outer senshi broke. Ofcourse it wasn't a real war , it was more like both teams were giving eachother the cold shoulder. Soon after the mistakes of the past rules followed saying inner senshi and outer senshi weren't allowed to talk to one another. It seemed the harder Minako tried to break through those rules and talk to Setsuna the more the outers started to hate her for it. She wasn't going to let this rest. She wasn't going to give up that what she loved most even if it meant betraying everyone who tried to stop her._

_'' No ingore you...And you should ingore me.'' Setsuna said but her voice betrayed the pain she was feeling._

_'' But...Setsuna...I mean...I saved you the other day , you could atleast talk to me for just a little while , that's all I need.'' Minako begged but the look the senshi of the time was giving her told her she wasn't even getting one second._

_'' But It's too much for me to take.'' The green haired woman whispered as she started looking around in the hope she could find Hotaru soon so they could get out of here. She had to be alone for awhile , Why couldn't Minako just leave her alone ?_

_End flashback_

Haruka stood up from the grass turning around to look at the goddess of love. She felt sorry for the blonde girl in front of her , all she wanted was peace between both the teams again. She just gave Minako a cold glare before she started to walk away leaving the two women alone.

'' Minako.'' Setsuna said trying her best to make it come out like a word that wasn't suppossed to be said , trying to make it come out as if she still hated the smaller girl for what she had done to her.

'' Don't act so cold Setsuna , before you know it you will get pulled into that darkness and cold , there will be no way to get out of there. Don't be upset by the same damn thing as you were before all of this started.'' The smaller girl whispered as she stepped closer to the taller woman.'' I understand you are mad and I know you can't wait to send me away from this place to get your rest but you know you can't , this is the only place I can talk to you without breaking any rules.''

'' Please don't do this , not again.'' Setsuna pleaded as she remembered the week before. The day they had met again after that fight in the store. All the things that had happened back then.

'' I will never to get another chance like this Setsuna , please understand , please listen to what I have to say.''

'' Why ?'' Setsuna asked her voice sounding cold and careless again.'' So you can stab me in the back again ? Is this some kind of game you like to play. First make someone believe you love them and then just walk away , leaving them behind and sleep with someone else !''

'' I...i'm sorry.'' Minako whispered as she also remembered the previous days. How she and Setsun had decided to secretly be friends and kept meeting eachother secretly in the dark parts of the palace and how they shared their first night together. But Minako had been so afraid. The morning after she woke up in Setsuna's arms she had stormed off crying. She didn't know what to do , she had never been with a woman before.

She had ran right into Rei's arms , who had comforted her and held her. Nothing was wrong with that , until they started kissing and things started to get hot between them. Setsuna who had been worried about Minako that morning when she didn't found the other girl lying next to her had looked for her , what she thought to be , lover. What she found she would never forget.Oh yes she had found Minako but not where she had wanted to find her , not in the arms of someone else. It had broken her heart and after that Setsuna had decided to turn her back against the goddess of love.

'' I'm so sorry..'' Minako repeated. The taller woman just ignored her aa she started to walk away.'' Setsuna wait ! I know saying sorry won't make you love me again but I just want you to know...I still love you and if I could i'm sure...if you would give me another chanceI will make it up to you.'' By the time those words had come out the blonde had already started crying. She was losing Setsuna and there was nothing she could do.

'_And I really loved you too.' _The other woman thought to herself as she walked back to her room. It seemed her secret place had been discoverd by many other people , maybe the only place she still could be alone was in her own room. And that was all she really needed , some time alone , to think.

'' You're making a big mistake.'' Haruka's voice suddenly came from behind her causing the older woman to jump and turn around ready to attack whoever had just spoken. After all she couldn't risk getting attacked by a youma again and be saved by the blonde goddess of love who wasn't too far away from this place. She could still see Minako standing in the high grass from where she was standing. She calmed down when she saw who the attacker was.

'' Haruka , you scared me.''

'' Sorry..'' The other replied still not stepping out of the shadows.'' But you deserved it , why are you walking away ? Didn't she just confessed she loves you. Even you should know it takes a lot of guts to say something like that to someone who has been acting cold towards you.''

'' Didn't you hate Minako ?'' The green haired woman asked annoyed. Now even Haruka was against her ? By the way wasn't it Haruka who said the inner senshi were nothing but trouble and should be the blame for all that was going on. Wasn't Haruka the one who always said Minako was a bitch that deserved nothing but pain in her life.

'' I didn't say I hate her , I just don't like her. Besides you love her and you are my friend , you could use the advice.'' Haruka added with a small smile on her face. Setsuna had done a lot for her , now it was her turn to help her friend.

'' You never listen to my advice.'' Setsuna said while rolling her eyes.

Haruka shook her head.''That's not true , because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there , that's what you once said. Well the same goes to all the advice you gave me. Meaning you don't see me make use of the things you tell me doesn't mean I don't listen to you.''

'' Since when did you became this soft ?'' Setsuna teased the blonde who smirked.

'' Ever since you needed a softy.'' Was the answer.'' Now I know Minako hurt you and I can't blame you for being mad at her but...You two love eachother and you can deny it all you want , it won't change what you're heart is telling you.''

'' You are acting out of character...'' The guardian of time said pretending to be afraid of Haruka's sudden change.

'' I know , don't you just love it , now go chase your loved one.'' The tomboy said when she saw Minako leave the field. Setsuna nodded and turned away towards the field. She hesitated for awhile. Was she really going to do this ? What if Minako would cheat on her again ? She decided there was only one way to find out , she hoped Minako would forgive her for her careless actions lately. Somehow she knew Minako wasn't mad at her but still the fear never left her mind until she reached The blonde who was sobbing loudly.

'' Minako...'' She whispered. The smaller girl didn't turn around. It seemed she wasn't planning on showing the green haired woman the tears that were falling down her eyes. Setsuna thought of anything else to say. She just couldn't find the right words and maybe , just maybe none were needed. It was as they always said , A kiss says more than a thousand words.

Setsuna now grabbed the other girl's arm making Minako turn around to face her. The sight was enough to make Setsuna's heart break. But she was going to continue this and without firther interruption she pressed her lips against those of the blonde girl who went wide eyed. When Minako first didn't return the kiss the other feared she was too late already but her worries where washed away when suddenly Minako's tongue entered her mouth.

Two blonde figures stood against the palace walls looking at the two kissing women.'' So this means the war is over ?'' One of them asked as the other nodded. After all you can't seperate two people who really love eachother.'' Well done Haruka , for a moment I thought you were going to screw up.''

The blonde tomboy started laughing softly as she gazed at the blonde queen.'' Me , screwing things up ? Never...By the way it weren't my own words.'' The smaller girl gave Haruka a questioning look. Again the blone laughed.'' I heard it in some sort of drama soap Michiru loves to watch , I guess I picked up a few things. To hell with those people who say soaps are just there to affect people's behaviour.''

Serenity rolled her eyes deciding not to correct the tomboy. After all if it wasn't for that stupid soap Minako and Setsuna wouldn't be a couple now plus Haruka's words made her wonder if it really was Michiru was had watched that soap or Haruka since Michiru once told her she hated watching television.

'' I love you...'' Minako whispered after they pulled back. Setsuna just hold her lover not planning to ever let the girl go.

'' I love you too.'' The green haired woman replied as she bent down to kiss her lover again. She was happy things had turned out this way , the only thing that still stood in their way of true happiness was the war that was still going on between the inners and outers.

'' Should we tell them ?'' Serenity asked.

'' Nah , let them act secretive for just a little longer , besides I want to know how long it will take Setsuna before she confesses how Minako is in...''

'' Haruka Tenoh I swear if you finish that sentence I will inform Michiru about it and let you clean the whole palace , with your tooth brush.'' The queen yelped causing Haruka to turn pale.

**The end...**


End file.
